The Fall of Paradise
by Lyon.The.Demon
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was born into a wealthy, slave owning clan. Now he's stuck with a blue eyed blonde who seems hell bent on making his life worse than it already was. Where will this silent, wide eyed boy lead him? And what happens when tables turn unexpectedly, making Sasuke wish for the home he'd tried to forsake?
1. A New Pet

It had been three years since his first pet, and Sasuke wasn't looking to repeat the fateful events all those nights ago. So it was with a sullen attitude that he stared quietly out the window, watching the world flash by as Lord Fugaku Uchiha drove the car onward, toward the latest show. His brother, Itachi, rode in the front passenger seat, speaking animatedly with their father, oblivious to, or perhaps just ignoring, the twenty one year old in the backseat who refused to utter a single word in conversation.

After all, he'd made his argument: he didn't want a pet, and he didn't want a slave. He didn't want a sex toy, he didn't want a servant; he just wanted to be left alone. Why no one would listen to him, he couldn't answer. So here he sat, scowling as the car pulled off the road and down into an underground parking garage. Their speed dropped as Fugaku found a spot closer to the doors, and finally pulled the car into the parking space. Sasuke was reluctant to get out, but after some rather harsh encouragement, (mostly Fugaku saying they were going to leave him there if he couldn't find a pet) he leisurely stepped out of the sedan and stretched his legs.

The entire walk to the auction went quietly, with Sasuke lost in thought. Itachi only had one pet he kept under lock and key that not even the family was allowed to see, and Sasuke had his doubts there was even a pet anymore. Somehow though, the thought seemed to placate their father, which made this outing all about him; and Sasuke hated having the spotlight on him. He supposed it was better to be brought up in a clan that owned rather than a family that was sold out, but still. He had no use for one, nor did he have the time or patience. Well if he had to do this to please his father... he supposed he'd get the one that could fend for themselves and let them do just that.

Screw tradition.

The walk to the auction room was long, and the closer they got, the more wealthy clan members got in their way, slowing their pace. They still had a good hour until it started, but the ever prudent Uchiha clan could not be late, for fear of their Lord's wrath. So they weaved in and out and around the people standing and talking, and eventually the long, underground hallway opened up into a beautifully structured room.

Attention was first drawn toward the cages on either side of the entrance, each with a naked pet housed inside. Some were scowling, protecting what shreds of modesty they might have left, and others were trying to show themselves off, hoping to get sold to a good home. Others yet were trying to catch the attention of perhaps friends or family, claiming unjust and unfair treatment or about human rights. Sasuke had no sympathy; if they couldn't keep themselves out of this situation, there was no point in being freed to end up at square one a year later.

No, his eyes moved over the caged beasts with the eyes of a hawk, looking for any kind of personality that would be able to care for itself, but through the sea of metal bars and clans doing the same thing he was, he wasn't able to find what he was looking for before Fugaku pulled him away, to the front of the room. Past the cages, the floor opened up to a large seating area that ramped downward until it arrived at the stage, which sat high upon a large and wide pedestal, prime for showing off merchandise. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he took his seat; fine. He'd do this the hard way.

They sat there for what felt like hours, and Sasuke refused to partake in the conversation between his father and brother, or the people who came up to speak with the famous Uchihas. It was only when the lights dimmed that everyone found their seats, and Sasuke was able to lean back in his seat, his eyes scanning the stage. The red velvet curtain slowly swung open after a few minutes, and a spotlight appeared to the side, where Joutou, one of the auctioneers appeared, waving to the crowd and giving his entire intro of how the auction worked to new-comers.

Slaves are escorted on stage, and shown off to potential buyers. A short description of their previous home and owner are given. Inspect only from your seats, now that the auction had started. Bidding starts at ten grand a pet. Highest bidder walks out with the pet on spot. Typical rules. With a sigh, Sasuke tried to keep his eyes open and stave off a yawn as the first pet was shown in. She was a lanky woman, with dirty blonde hair, with all but her head completely shaved, and only had a pair of rope tied around her wrists. She walked numbly beside her escort, a burly man with broad shoulders who probably had a taser for the more unruly slaves. Still, she gave him no trouble, acting like a marionette as he guided her across the stage and turned her around for the viewers.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Fugaku smirking and nudging Itachi, saying something Sasuke didn't bother to catch. Probably he was going to bid on the well used whore. He could only roll his eyes after the bidding started, and Fugaku's fan was the first to go up.

That was how the night started. Wave after wave of fresh meat, the clans would bid and take their prizes, until there were only a few clans left in the crowd, and only one slave to go. At this point, Sasuke could tell he was starting to invoke Fugaku's fury, as many times he'd leaned over and pointed out some boy or girl on stage and said they would make a nice pet for him. He, of course, had declined. They were all too demure, and would require too much care and thought, but he hadn't said that to his father. Oh no. To say that would be worse than to leave here empty handed.

So he grit his teeth and waited, and finally, the last slave was shown in. Unlike the ones before, however, the boy who was escorted caught his attention. It wasn't the dirty brown hair, and it wasn't the slash marks on his cheeks, or any other part of his body for that matter. It was the heavy chains that bound his entire body, making him have to waddle to keep up with his escort.

Things happened quick enough that as soon as it was over, Sasuke was left in a daze of trying to understand exactly what had happened. As far as he knew, the boy's escort had said something to the auctioneer, and the boy had turned around and tried to bite his hand, he thought. The action only earned him a swift thrust of the escort's hand, and in that moment the brunette was eating dust on the stage, his head jammed into the hard wood floor and kept there by the escorts foot. Joutou took it in stride, however, going so far as to laugh, and use that as the opening into his introduction.

"Sorry about the commotion, ladies and gentlemen, but here we have our last slave of the day. A feisty one, as you can tell. While his previous owner is unknown, we have taken him through an entire scan and his body is as healthy as any of us, minus a little bodily abuse here and there. No diseases to speak of, and certainly he's got a mouth on him. He's still untrained, and waiting on a home. But! Think fast, ladies and gentlemen, because this is his last round. By house rules, if he doesn't leave in someone's car today, he's leaving in a body bag tomorrow! Let's start, shall we?"

Fugaku had already stood to leave, with Itachi following suit, and Sasuke sat there for a few seconds, giving the crowd a chance, wondering if this would go his way. Sure enough, no fans were raised. Slowly, he felt a smirk rise on his lips, even as Joutou frowned and called out the first warning.

"Going once..." and "Are you coming?" hit his ears at once, but he paid no attention to either, as he held up his flag, catching the auctioneer's attention.

As Joutou rambled on about a first bet, trying to get others to bid on the struggling boy, Fugaku leaned down and hissed in his ear,

"What do you think you're doing? You know it's just a gimmick they use every now and then, right? Do you really feel that sorry for that thing?"

"I want him." was all Sasuke responded with, making sure not to make eye contact with his father.

He did think he saw Itachi smirking silently out of the corner of his eye, but he tried to keep his gaze straight, focused on the eyes of the body on the floor who's own gaze shot up, looking around the room for whomever had bid on him. Finally, at last call, when no one else had stepped up to the plate, their eyes locked just as soon as Joutou merrily shouted,

"Sold, to the Young Lord Uchiha, for an easy ten grand. And that's it, ladies and gentlemen; come collect your new belongings if you haven't already, and be safe on your way home!"

Then it was all over and done with, the rest of the straggling heads rising from their sitting positions and heading toward the door, even as the final pet was lifted off the floor, snarling and growling at his escort, even as he was yanked toward the direction of the Uchiha table. Sasuke waited patiently, more so than his frustrated father standing behind him, as his new pet was dragged over to where they sat and unceremoniously dumped at his feet. The boy huffed in pain, what sounded like his shoulder popping during the landing even as his escort gave a deep bow to the three of them before returning to the stage and disappearing through the closing curtains.

Sasuke leaned down to pick up the remaining chain used as a leash and gently tugged on it, as a signal for the boy to rise, but he stayed on the ground, giving Sasuke a death glare even as he heard his father huff frustratedly before turning around.

"Bring it to the car." he said over his shoulder, as he walked toward the back, to collect the demure slave they'd first shown.

Itachi, however, lingered, helping the boy onto his feet despite his struggles, and earning and odd look from Sasuke. His brother only shrugged, saying quietly,

"You're going to have to train him. You know that, right?"

This time, Sasuke imitated Itachi's shrug, saying easily,

"Don't worry about it. I have my reasons."

Strangely enough, Itachi's lips pulled upward into a knowing smirk that only irritated Sasuke. What the hell was he thinking? Obviously he knew something, but why would he smirk if he knew what Sasuke was doing? His brother didn't give him a chance to question it, however, before he too turned and started toward the direction of the parking lot, leaving Sasuke to sigh. Whatever.

"Come on." he said to the boy, yanking on the chain as he turned to follow his brother, only to have his arm yanked back as the boy dug in his feet and refused to move.

Sasuke's eyebrows arched as he turned back to look at the boy; how did he have the strength and balance to stand encased in those chains? Looking him up and down again, it was obvious he had muscle on him, despite his skinny frame and ribs that were starting to poke out of his sides. His body was well toned, if not a little pale from lack of sunlight, but it was the striking blue eyes that caught him. They were centered completely on him, baring into his soul with a death glare that almost sent a shiver down Sasuke's spine.

For a moment, he wondered what he'd gotten himself into, before he pushed the feelings back, and brought his own deadened fire into his eyes, staring back at the boy for a few seconds before the boy's body shrank back an inch. There. Now that he'd gotten his attention, he yanked the chain again, even though he himself didn't move. It took a few moments, but finally the boy's gaze slid away from Sasuke's eyes to the ground, and he began to waddle forward, albeit with a low growl in his throat.

A win was a win, regardless of how it happened. Sasuke turned around himself and lead the boy out, toward where Fugaku had parked.

The ride home was eerily quiet, with Sasuke and his new pet sitting sullenly in the backseat, and Itachi and Fugaku up front, like always. There was no music, no windows rolled down for air, and no talk to fill the silence. Yeah, his father was angry with him. Maybe he should have just followed through with his original plan and said none of the slaves piqued his interest; maybe that would have gotten him in less trouble. The damage was done now, though, so he guessed he had to live with it.

His eyes slipped over to the boy again, noticing how pale his face was this time around, and how he kept his gaze directed to the back of the seat in front of him, rocking slightly with the car. Was he sick? His eyes seemed too wide for him to be sick, but his pallor...

"When we get home, you're going up to your room to study for your exams."

Sasuke winced, dragging his eyes to meet his father's in the rearview mirror. They were staring hard at him, but somehow lacked the dangerous glint that the boy's had in the auction house. With a sigh, he turned to glance out the window, saying meekly,

"Yes father."

"Then you're going to train your new slave."

"Yes father."

"Does he have a name?"

"No father."

"Does he even speak?"

Sasuke wasn't sure how to answer this. Thinking about it a little more, he hadn't heard a single word out of the boy, even when he was up on stage. He turned back to the brunette, giving him an odd look, questioning silently his use of vocalization, but the boy seemed near traumatized, never taking his eyes off the back of Fugaku's seat. With a sigh, Sasuke finally answered,

"I don't think so."

"Then I want to hear him screaming by tonight."

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead turned his gaze out the window, the conditioned response flooding to his tongue,

"Yes father."

Great. More work.

They had just pulled into the drive moments ago, with Fugaku exiting the car without another word to either of his sons; instead, he opened up the trunk and dumped the frail woman he had bought onto the gravel, kicking her once in the side as a signal to get up and move, which she did in a hurry. Itachi was slower to get out of the car, instead seeming to find it hilarious that Sasuke kept tugging on the chain to what seemed to be an immobile rock. No amount of coaxing or ordering would get him to tear his widened gaze away from the back of the driver's seat, and with a sigh, Sasuke finally yanked the chain hard enough to break the daze and launch the boy into a heap on his side's floor board.

He heard the growl and his mind flashed back to the stage, and pure instinct shot his hand down to the boy's head, gripping the brown hair and yanking his head up at an awkward angle, even as he heard the sound of a jaw snapping shut. The boy growled louder and again, their eyes locked in a heated stare as they silently battled will against will.

This time, it took a good five minutes before the growl finally faded and the boy averted his eyes; around the same time Itachi finally closed his door and started for the house. Sasuke, already feeling drained from the day, had to fight back a yawn even as he opened his door wider and stepped out, yanking the chain a bit more to signal he was supposed to do the same. The growl started up again, and that moment, Sasuke realized why. The chains were cutting into his flesh, ripping open the dirty skin and caking blood around areas that had been ripped raw and tried to heal over. On top of that, he really was bound to where he couldn't move his arms, and could do nothing more than try to worm his way out of the car face first.

Feeling a little pity, Sasuke reached in and hefted the boy out, having to use most of his strength to do so. For being lean and un-fed, the boy still had some weight to him. Once he was standing outside the car, Sasuke closed the door and lead him into the house. He noticed right away when they walked through the threshold that the growl stopped midway through. When he glanced back, the boy's eyes had once more gone wide, looking around the large foyer. It surely wasn't anything special, and surely wasn't the best the money they had could buy, but it was probably far more than this boy had ever seen in his life.

For a moment, Sasuke himself looked around, trying to appreciate how it must look to the brunette's eyes, with the decorations and the chandeliers and the spiral staircase, but gave up after a few moments. He'd grown up with this; it wasn't anything new, and it wasn't anything special. Without thinking, he tugged on the chain again, and led him toward the stairs.

Stairs were a pain to get him up, with his lack of movement, but after about fifteen minutes, they finally arrived on the forth floor, where Sasuke's room was. A few more feet and they were in his room, and he threw the chain to the side, closing and locking the door. Instantly he moved to his second closet, the one Fugaku had stocked for him, and threw the doors open wide, searching for a few moments before finding what he was looking for. He took hold of the chain cutters and lifted them out of their home, turning around to face the boy who automatically shrunk back against the wall.

Sasuke's brow arched, but he continue forward, toward the shaking body even as he said slowly,

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to take the chains off. Okay?"

He stared at the boy for a moment before saying again,

"Okay?"

When the boy finally nodded, he set to work at cutting the chains, taking care not to damage the skin further. As the metal fell away, they revealed a lot more damage than was evident before, especially deep gashes, burns, and welts that had yet to heal. Sasuke sighed when he was finished, shaking his head and tossing the cutters onto the floor, promising to himself he'd take care of them later. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and started guiding him to the west door, opening it for him when they got there. Again, he watched the boy's eyes go wide at the large bathroom, but Sasuke didn't give him time to adjust, simply pushing him further in before letting him go.

Leaning over the edge of the tub, Sasuke turned on the faucet, heating the water up to a nice temperature, before gathering a wash cloth, a couple towels, shampoo, and soap. He set the items around the tub before gesturing for the boy to get in. The look he got in return was hostile, suspicious, and fear, all in one, only making Sasuke arch his brows again. Just what had he gotten himself into with this one? Maybe trying to skew the odds to give him less work had only made more work for him in the long run...?

Great. That idea put him in a sour mood.

"Just get in. It's not going to hurt you; this time." he said impatiently, only to see the fear in the boy's eyes begin to win against the other emotions.

Whoops. He hadn't meant to say something like that, but at least the boy was moving now, walking over to the tub and gingerly stepping in. After a few seconds of fiddling around, he eventually sank into the water, almost instantly relaxing against the cool porcelain. The water instantly discolored, wrinkling Sasuke's nose in disgust, and instead of keeping the tub stopped up, he reached in and unplugged it, turning on the shower head and removing the nozzle from its perch. Fine, they'd do this the hard way.

So Sasuke began to wash the boy down, watching as grime and blood and dirt fell away from smooth skin, before he started with the hair. The instant the water touched it, however, Sasuke felt his heart skip once.

His hair was blonde. He wasn't sure why that mattered, but for some reason, it did. Blonde hair, blue eyes...

Maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad thing after all.


	2. Scream

After the boy was washed and dressed, Sasuke led him over to the bed and let him relax as he sat down at his desk and flipped open his heavy text book on medicine. For the Uchiha clan, there was only two career paths they could take, and medicine was simpler to Sasuke than the laws of the world. So with a half-hearted mind, he began to read. He was just now studying up on less important things that he didn't foresee being in the exam for his third year, but of course, Fugaku made no exceptions. Memorize the entire book. Yeah right.

Instead, Sasuke found his mind wandering. Even through the shower, the boy had said nothing to him, despite his effort to start a conversation, and he was getting extremely frustrated as time went on. Did he really have no voice, or was he just playing at being mute? Either way, his father had demanded to hear screaming tonight, and the idea turned Sasuke's stomach. What was he supposed to do; rape the abused boy? Torture him? A scowl had formed on his lips before he knew it, and he was absentmindedly drumming his fingertips across the text he was supposed to be engrossed in.

What to do, what to do...

Then an idea struck him. Standing up, he moved over toward his night stand and opened the drawer, pulling out his phone and taking a quick glance through his contacts list. His scowl faded, only to be replaced when a smirk when the Hyuuga's number came up. Hinata, of course. Majoring in computer technology, certainly she'd be able to make a recording for him to play at Fugaku's pleasure, as long as he didn't find out. Dialing the number, he sat down on the bed, only to jump up again as he felt the bed shift awkwardly. His gaze shot to the head of the bed only to find the boy curled up against the mountain of pillows at the head, almost in the fetal position and staring at him with wide eyes.

Oh. That's right. He'd almost forgotten already that he was there, and now he'd gone and startled it. He didn't have much time to think about it, however, as on the next ring, a rather tired female voice came on the line.

"Visiting hours are over, please hang up, or try again. Preferably just hang up."

"Very funny, Hinata."

The voice on the other end brightened, only bringing the smallest of smiles to Sasuke's face as he sat back down on the bed.

"Oh, Sasuke. Geez, what time is it... it's already past ten thirty; normally you don't call this late. What's wrong?"

For a second, Sasuke debated on what to answer, before he just gave in. Hinata was a childhood friend, and their clans were already close. A few years back, there had even been talk of Hinata and Sasuke marrying, but surprisingly enough it had been Hinata that had declined for the both of them. She was the understanding type, and even wanted to marry for love, not duty or tradition. It was admirable, but she was already getting a lot of bad attention from other clans, who didn't like the way she bought multiple slaves just to free them and give them actual jobs at her estate.

No, Hinata didn't make life easy on herself, but she made life easy for those around her, so it was no hardship for Sasuke to open up and tell her the events of the day. He started with his fight with his father, then the trip to the auction house, about the last slave who was threatened to leave in a body bag the next day, and then about Fugaku's order of hearing the mute boy screaming tonight.

"I see." her response came, carefully indifferent, but Sasuke continued,

"So actually, I was kind of hoping for a favor. Is there anyway you can use your knowledge to throw together some kind of soundbite or something that makes it seem like a young guy is screaming, so I can play it in the dungeon tonight?"

"Hmm... it'll take me around forty minutes, but I don't see why not. However, can I ask a favor from you too?"

Sasuke's brow arched, but without her being here in person, he knew she couldn't see the question on his face.

"Sure? What's up?"

"Mind if I talk to the new pet?"

This time, Sasuke's gaze shot over to the boy, who remained curled against the pillows, dressed in loose sweat clothes that Sasuke had on hand but seemed a bit big for his too slender form, who continued to stare silently at Sasuke himself. After a few seconds, he finally sighed, saying quietly,

"You know he's probably not going to say anything, right? I've been trying to get him to talk all day, and it's more of a pain than it's worth."

"I know. I just have a few things to say. It's okay if he listens."

Giving a semi-wild shrug of his arms, he agreed and handed the phone over to the boy, who just stared at it. Impatiently, Sasuke held it out further until he took the phone from him, then just to make sure, Sasuke mimed putting the phone up to his own ear. Satisfied, he watched as the boy slowly mirrored his action by lifting the phone to his ear. A few seconds later, Sasuke watched as the boy jumped, probably to Hinata's voice, and finally tore his gaze away from Sasuke to glance at the phone.

A few moments after that, his eyes completely closed, and whatever Hinata had to say, she somehow seemed to be hitting home. Sasuke had to admit, he was impressed. As much of a bad rep she had among the more traditional clans, she was an amazing person, and he almost envied her for it. To have the patience and will to go out of her way to make someone else feel special and wanted... It was something he could never do. Of course, that didn't make him like everyone else; just because he couldn't do it himself didn't mean he was going to stop her from doing it. So he watched in fascination as the boy's face went from pained to relaxed, to surprised, then...

Sasuke's heart jumped when the smile first spread over the boy's face. It was a little impish, but it was genuine, and it hit him hard. Without his permission, memories that he'd tried to bury decided then to creep up on him.

Blonde hair, blue eyes... of course it mattered. Three years ago, his pet had been blonde and blue eyed. Three years ago, he'd had the intention of keeping that pet forever. Three years ago, that same pet had left scars that could never be healed. Sasuke wasn't aware the boy was holding the phone out to him until he heard Hinata's questioning voice over the speaker, and without meaning to, he yanked it out of the blonde's hand, not caring if he startled him or not.

"Hm?" he answered shortly, only to hear a quiet pause from Hinata's end before she started,

"Anyway, I'll have the file sent to your email here in about forty minutes, okay Sasuke?"

"Sounds good." was his only reply.

He knew he was leaving Hinata hanging, and part of him felt guilty for it, but the pain and anger from those years back were clouding his mind, making his answers snippy and arrogant. She seemed to catch on, however, and the conversation lasted a few more seconds before the two of them hung up. Throwing his phone onto the desk, he fished around for some paper and a pen, all but throwing it at the boy even as he turned his back to return to his studies and wait on the email.

"I don't care if you don't talk. I need to know what to call you. So write your name, or whatever you want to be called."

Moments after he sat down, he heard the scraping of a pen on paper, but he refused to turn around, even once he heard the fluttering of the paper stop. He stayed at his desk, studying until he heard the familiar ping from the desktop, and downloaded the file onto his phone. Without even looking at the boy, he unlocked the door, flipped the lights off, closed the door behind him, and locked it again, hiding the key in his pocket.

It seemed like his mother and father had retired to their respective rooms, thankfully, so Sasuke's trip to the dungeon was quick and painless with none of his father's slaves to impede his progress, though he hesitated a few seconds before finally laying his hand on the door handle, twisting it open. Once he was inside, he tried to avoid looking at the toys his father kept even as he set up the file, waiting about ten minutes in case his father was listening before hitting play. He almost dropped his phone at the volume of noise produced, but managed to set it quietly down on the floor, having to cover his ears. Admittedly, Hinata had done a good job; it sounded like the anguished cries of a living twenty some male.

The only problem was, his heart was trying to pound its way out of his chest. Screams were by no means his favorite sound, despite how messed up his father was. He in fact, detested the noise, but he had heard it all too often to be afraid of it. No, his heart was beating quickly because he was worrying his father might catch him. That's what he told himself, at least. Sitting down on the floor, Sasuke tried to drown out the screams with the names of different vaccinations and what they were made out of, going over what he had attempted to study today. After a few minutes, he had calmed down slightly, pretending to only be imagining the screams, and making himself feel better by rationalizing the sounds were computer generated.

The only problem was, his mind started to catch up to his heart as he remembered standing frozen outside the dungeon doors when he was younger, hearing disembodied screams and not knowing what to attribute them to. His hands cupped over his ears harder, trying to drown out the wailing and shrieking, but he watched all over again as the door slid open to reveal his father with his hands around a woman's neck, her entire face blue and purple as she struggled against him with wide eyes. Sasuke gasped, enough to draw his father's attention, but instead of dropping the woman, all he did was turn his gaze on the boy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, but the younger Sasuke's tongue had gone numb.

He watched as the body in his fathers hands went limp, only for Fugaku to swear and throw her on the ground, her head bouncing sickeningly before her lifeless gaze rolled over to meet Sasuke. Startled but unable to move, Sasuke felt his stomach churn tighter and tighter, but even turning his gaze away from the stare of death from the woman couldn't save his stomach.

Strewn about on the floor were toys of both genders, bound or chained in awkward positions, with rubber and glass and metal and other materials and objects obscenely protruding from their bodies. Many were crying and wailing as well, and most sported either burns or gashes, and sometimes both and more. Sasuke remembered heaving up his lunch on the floor only to be yelled at by his father. When Sasuke finally ran out of the room, he'd vowed never to go back into the dungeon. He'd kept that vow, up until eighteen. And until now.

Swallowing, Sasuke tried to shake the memories off, curling his knees up to his head and burying his face in them. Just a little bit longer, he told himself. But even past the hands curled tightly around his ears, amid the screaming and pained cries, Sasuke heard something that sent a shiver down his spine. In the recording, there was just a split second of it, but he thought he heard another voice. It had been distorted, and much higher pitched than the male screaming, but there was definitely something off. As much as he could, he tried to listen for it again, but when the screaming was all he heard, he once more tried to tune it out, waiting for the ordeal to be over.

Finally, after fifteen minutes, the track ended, and Sasuke gave a sigh of relief. Taking a few moments to gather himself, he picked himself up off the ground and pocketed his phone before exiting the dungeon, taking care to walk quietly up the stairs. Thankfully, there was no one to stop him, and before he knew it, he was standing in front of his bedroom door again. With another quiet sigh, he took out the key and unlocked the door, surprised a little at how dark it had gotten in the room.

To make sure he could see, he flipped on the light even as he turned around, closed the door and locked it again, before returning to his dresser and replacing his phone. With a silent thank you to Hinata, and a promise to himself to call her tomorrow to figure out what that recording was made from, he finished clearing his things off the desk and putting away the items left over in his room. By now he was pushing a little past midnight, and the day was wearing heavily on him.

Turning off the light, Sasuke returned to his bed and had just thrown the covers toward the foot of the bed when he was startled by a sharp but soft snore. He jumped, straining his eyes through the darkness, finally making out a curved shape laying in his bed. Damn, why did he keep forgetting? A scowl lowered Sasuke's lips as he stood there, thinking. What should it matter? With a shake of his head, Sasuke climbed into the free side of his bed, and threw the covers up over his shoulders, hearing something flutter and clatter to the floor.

Whatever. He'd deal with that tomorrow. He turned over, facing away from the blonde, and closed his eyes. In a matter of minutes, he was asleep.

Blonde hair and blue eyes filled his dreams that night. Dreams of pleasant excursions, of lovely nights on the town, and passion filled evenings. Those dreams, however, very quickly turned to nightmares. Suddenly he was standing barefoot on cold asphalt, with no recollection of how he'd gotten there, only to see his blue eyed blonde beauty scowling darkly at him.

Her lips parted, but he couldn't remember the words before pain exploded all around him, dropping him to his knees. His body ached, but his heart ached more than whatever ache let tears run down her face. All he could remember was thinking this couldn't be happening.

Suddenly he was thrown against plush, carpeted floor, his hand raising to his swelling cheek as he heard Fugaku yelling at him, but the words weren't registering. Again and again, he was kicked as he struggled and fought to get up. He'd lost his pet. Somehow that pain registered more than the beating he was receiving because of that fact.

Again, the scene flashed, and in an instant, he was in the cold dungeon, watching through watery eyes and numb limbs as Fugaku took turn after turn in front of him with his blue eyed blonde, her screams echoing out around him, tearing at every last one of his heart's strings. Then he felt the cool handle of the butcher knife as it was placed in his hands. The forceful shove of his father's hand on his shoulder. The sickening squelch of blood seeping out of punctured flesh. The warm, sticky liquid flowing over his hands and splashing on her face as she struggled, crying out for mercy.

Crying and begging to live.

Sasuke awoke screaming.


	3. Sexual Tension

The room was pitch black, and Sasuke was drenched in a cold sweat, huffing and throwing his covers off. He touched his cheek, feeling the heat even before he grazed skin, only to wipe off the excess sweat from his brow. He was breathing heavily, his mind awry with memories he thought he had thrown away and forgotten, much less wanted coming to the surface now. Closing his eyes, he curled up against his knees, his face hidden beneath his hair as he sat there for a moment, trying to calm down.

It was just a nightmare. Fantasy, not memory. It didn't really happen. He was normal. It didn't happen.

He jumped when a pair of arms tentatively came around his form, and when his head whipped toward the direction they came from, the arms retreated quickly. Through the darkness, Sasuke managed to see a spiky haired outline sitting next to him, and what looked like an almost defensive position.

Right... the boy. At least the boy hadn't surprised him this time; his actions had, but it was just a realization of him being there again. Then again, it was the sudden realization that the boy had tried to comfort him from his nightmare that arched his brows. Wondering what exactly was going on in that mind of his, Sasuke tried his best to look through the darkness, but was still only able to see the boy's outline. Admittedly, focusing on the boy was rapidly pushing the unwanted memories back where they belonged, and Sasuke was thankful for that.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, neither willing to say a word or make a move before Sasuke finally sighed, and kicked what covers had lingered around his feet off the bed.

"Are you hungry?"

The boy froze, as if the question itself was a trick, but whatever war he was facing with himself, hunger must have won out. Only a few moments after the question was asked, the boy gave a defeated nod of his head. Strange, Sasuke thought, but tried not to give any more thought to it. He turned to leap from the bed, but his foot came down on something that crinkled loudly, startling him. When he reached down for it, it was that same piece of paper he'd told the boy to write his name on.

Suddenly a little more enthusiastic about moving, Sasuke shuffled over toward the light switch, giving a short call of,

"Lights coming on," to anounce the sudden brightness in the room that made even himself squint and flinch.

But his gaze was drawn quickly to the paper, where three words were scrawled in printed letters,

'Go Fuck Yourself.'

Sasuke stared at the page for a few moments, shocked into silence as he read the words over and over again. No slave... had ever done anything like this, to his knowledge. They were slaves for a reason; there to obey. ... Go fuck yourself? Where the hell did he find the nerve to write this, when he had sacrificed time and effort to make sure his father thought the boy was screaming his head off while he was actually sleeping in Sasuke's bed?!

Outraged, he turned his gaze back on the boy, who seemed to be watching Sasuke with a small hint of a smirk on his lips, and a mischievous glint in his blue eyes. Sasuke took a few steps forward, waving the sheet of paper at him.

"What the hell is this? I told you to write your name down. I 'Tried' to spare your vocal cords, since you seem so unwilling to use them, but this is ridiculous. Tell me your name, now."

He tossed the paper to the side, staring the boy down, trying to reproduce Fugaku's stare everytime Sasuke had pissed him off. Either he had failed, or it didn't matter to the boy, who's smirk became a little wider. The boy then folded his legs in front of him, and mimed having a bowl in his hands, sipping from it. 'Food first', the motions said.

Sasuke could already feel a headache coming on, but still he pushed the issue, going so far as to growl quietly when he said, dangerously low,

"Food after."

The boy's motions didn't stop for a few seconds, but when they did, he stretched and yawned, and began patting his 'full' belly, lying back in the middle of Sasuke's bed as if it were his. It was Sasuke who threw up his hands, huffing and turning back toward the door without another word to the boy. There was no point; this was too much work. So once he had exited the door, he slammed it for good measure, and stood just outside it, strangely curious if he'd hear anything from the room.

While he didn't hear anything from his room, a quiet creaking noise seemed to fill the hallway, making Sasuke wander down the hall, only to stop in front of his brother's bedroom door. Yes, this was definitely the source of the creaking, and now that he was here, he was sure he could hear breathy moans and low voices coming from inside, too. Suddenly, the anger at his own pet was beginning to be overshadowed by the curiosity of Itachi's pet.

So he actually did have one. The idea was almost startling to Sasuke, since he'd never actually seen this pet, even though Itachi had supposedly had it for going on five years now. Either that, or Itachi had just pulled in one of their father's slaves, which was really not the best of ideas. Unable to help it, Sasuke had his hand raised and poised over the door to knock before he could stop himself, and rapped three times. From within the room, the noises stopped instantly, and Sasuke could hear scrambling, which only piqued his interest further. There was the closing of a door, footsteps, a click of the door's lock, and suddenly the door swung open, a very disheveled Itachi glancing at him with wide eyes before relaxing.

"Oh, Sasuke. What is it?"

Speechless. Sasuke had to admit he was completely shocked and speechless. Never in his life had he seen his brother so flustered, so out of place, so... used? The idea just kind of floated around in his head after it was thought, but the signs Itachi had weren't helping. His lips were swollen and there was a tiny bite mark on the left side of his lower lip. His hair was down for once, crumpled and tangled and knotted with a few shorter strands sticking up toward the ceiling. His pupils were dilated heavily, to where there was hardly any color left in his already dark eyes, and there were red marks on his neck that looked oddly like the starting of hickeys.

Without responding, Sasuke tried to lean to the side, looking around Itachi into his dark room, but he wasn't able to make out any other figure before Itachi leaned back into the way, blocking his view with his body. He tried to hide it by simply pushing his shoulder against the door frame and pulling the door slightly more closed behind him, but Sasuke was aware he didn't want him to see what was going on in the room.

With a sigh, Sasuke arched his brow at Itachi, watching the man's cool demeanor slowly begin to piece itself back together.

"I heard noises. I'll imagine it's this 'pet' father still thinks you have? If not, you're lucky, because as far as I know, mother and father went out for a breakfast luncheon with the rest of father's company. You've probably got a few hours until they get home."

For a moment, Sasuke watched Itachi fighting off a blush from his cheeks before the older man finally sighed, shaking his head and reaching out to press his hand firmly on Sasuke's shoulder. That knowing smile/smirk was back, and it seemed like Itachi was looking through him and at him at the same time somehow when he spoke softly,

"Soon enough, you'll understand. Then we'll talk, but not until then. Okay?"

The hand retreated from his shoulder, but it only raised suspicions and curiosity, so much so that when Itachi tried to retreat back into the room, Sasuke's hand came out to the door, trying to keep it open.

"Wait, what do you mean? When are we going to talk, and about what?"

When the door finally closed, Sasuke heard,

"You'll know when."

With the door now closed, and no sounds coming from the room behind it, Sasuke found himself sighing and grumbling. Cryptic words. That's all Itachi was ever good for. He guessed he'd inherited that trait from their father; the ability to word things to broker no argument from clients.

Or little brothers, it seemed. Ugh.

After about thirty minutes, Sasuke kicked the door to his room shut, two full bowls of beef stew in his hands. The blonde was still sat atop the bed, but he seemed to be flipping through Sasuke's medical study book, looking at the pages with a very confused expression. Sighing, Sasuke brought the boy's attention to the food, and within seconds the book was closed and abandoned to the foot of the bed.

He handed the boy his bowl and chopsticks, and by the time he had turned around to bring his office chair closer to the bed, he could already hear animalistic slurping noises coming from the boy. Trying not to roll his eyes, Sasuke sat down and took a bite of his own food, unable to help watching the boy as he ate. He was animalistic, yes, but it seemed as though this was his first meal in a few days, from the way he ate.

Of course, the boy was thin and shrunken in some places, especially his face, so it probably wasn't much of a stretch to say he was malnourished. Unbidden, a very small smile lifted Sasuke's lips upward as his mind traveled back in time, replacing the boy with his blue eyed blonde beauty. Yes, this was how it had started for them, too, wasn't it? He'd picked her up off the streets, instead of having to go to the auction house later. He'd been in trouble for that one, too, but he hadn't really cared.

He'd sat in this very chair, and watched her eat through several plates of food before she finally could hold no more. It was only then that she'd looked up at him with this lovely smile that made her eyes light up, making the entire room seem brighter than before. She'd thanked him, and they'd talked all night, to the point where morning came with no sleep. She had been the best thing to ever happen in his life. His first and only love... his...

"You're not like the other masters."

Sasuke jumped at the sudden noise, his unforgotten meal almost escaping the bowl as his eyes flew to the blonde boy on the bed. He had set aside his empty bowl, and was leaning forward with his legs crossed underneath him, watching Sasuke intently. It took that moment of silence for the boy's stomach to gurgle again, and with a sigh, Sasuke simply held out his bowl to the boy, not feeling that hungry anyway. Once the boy took it, Sasuke let his arms drop to his knees as he said quietly,

"So you can speak."

Between bites, and horrifyingly enough -With his mouth Full- the boy spoke again.

"Yeah. But not speaking makes people angry. Lets me know who I'm dealing with at the start instead of later."

Sasuke guessed he could see the logic in that answer, and that understanding was what kept him relatively quiet for the few minutes it took the boy to finish the second bowl and put it aside. Then once again, his assessing gaze was back, and baring into Sasuke even as Sasuke observed the boy. Neither one seemed to want to break the tension building, but for Sasuke the tension was... odd, at best. He'd never had someone staring at him so intently. Everyone knew him, knew his seat of power, knew the consequences of getting on his bad side.

No one had ever just openly, brazenly stared at him. It made him uncomfortable. It was only when he switched positions in the chair, trying to hide his want to fidget under the boy's stare, that the blonde finally grinned a little, and spoke up.

"I see. You know, the richest masters always tend to be the most fucked up ones."

Sasuke could feel an immediate headache coming on, and with a glare, he stood out of his chair.

"Really now. So you call it fucked up that I spared you from being tortured last night? You call it fucked up tha-"

Sasuke had gone to point at his door, only to gasp mid-sentence as his hand was caught in the air and he was yanked forward, his side slamming into the bed and his body bouncing from the force before he landed on his back. Utter surprise froze his entire body, and it was all the boy needed to smoothly swing his leg over Sasuke's stomach, sitting down even as his other hand came out to grip Sasuke's remaining free wrist, both of his arms pinned out, away from his body.

Sasuke couldn't help the widening of his eyes; never before in his life had he been treated like this. It made him wonder if he should have just taken the boy to the dungeon last night, and not bothered to go out of his way to save him. It made him wonder where a slave of all things had the nerve to attack its owner. Mostly though, it just made him wonder what the hell the boy was thinking.

He learned the later only seconds later, as the boy leaned down and took one of Sasuke's ear lobes into his mouth. The sensation startled him, and he held his breath as the tongue gently laved over the soft skin, bringing it further into the boy's mouth before he began to suckle on it. Sasuke could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, and prayed that same heat wasn't raising anything else as he acutely felt the boy's tongue slip downward from his ear lobe, leaving a trail of hot breath and shivers down his neck before teeth grazed the sensitive flesh right above his shoulder.

He felt the boy above him shift, and a white hot jolt shot through his entire body as he realized his body had betrayed him anyway. The blonde only seemed to use this to his advantage, his hips shifting side to side, using just enough pressure to drive Sasuke wild without getting much out of it. Sasuke knew his breath was hitching in his throat, coming quicker and quicker, but he couldn't stop it. He'd never felt like this before. Such an intense heat, the sudden, almost mind blowing desire... even with his beauty he'd never felt such lust.

It took hands around his waist, delicate fingers shifting his shirt up his body for his mind to finally kick start, and his now free hands to come up to shove the boy off him. The blonde stumbled backward before plopping down in Sasuke's office chair, leaving Sasuke to shoot into a sitting position, fumbling with his shirt and trying to cover his erection while gasping for breath. His mind was a mess, and all he could see was the boy just staring at him, watching him with a somewhat measured look that only served to frustrate Sasuke. What the hell was he thinking...?!

Without thinking about it himself, Sasuke jumped from the bed, somewhat startling the blonde, even as he roughly reached for his wrist and tugged him out of the chair, sending the chair spinning. Whether the boy gave very little resistance, or was as Sasuke had been, frozen in shock, Sasuke had no problem leading the blonde and tossing him into the walk in closet, slamming the door behind him. Leaning against the door for support, Sasuke fiddled with the handle until the door locked, and he slid down the door into a heap of sexual tension. His entire body was still thrumming with the sensations the boy had managed to elicit, his mind still whirling with images he didn't want.

He heard nothing more from behind the door, and he said nothing himself; he simply laid his head on his knees and tried to will his erection away.

It took him maybe thirty minutes before he frustratedly shot up, and toward the bathroom, unwilling to let the boy hear of Sasuke's defeat.


	4. Tension

Sasuke sat against the door of the bathroom, sweating slightly with his hand wrapped around his member, his head tilted back against the door and his eyes tightly closed. It had only been maybe three minutes since he'd fled to the bathroom, but already he was so close. His mind kept replaying over and over the slave's brazen actions; the warm tongue against his ear, the teeth gingerly grazing against his neck...

Sasuke shivered, his skin flushed and sweaty as he strained, his hand moving slightly faster and faster, his breath hitching as he could feel the curling feeling in the pit of his stomach, his lips parted as his body stiffened, tensing and readying itself for the well needed explosion. His toes curled in on themselves and just as he felt himself on the edge, ready to spill over, he was startled away from the door by a sudden knocking on his bedroom door.

He gasped, his hand flying away from his member and to the floor to catch himself from face planting the tile, his entire body twitching and spasming, his penis straining and pre-cum dripping tauntingly down the head even as he took a large breath and tried to control the trembling in his body.

"Coming!" he shouted, doing his best to disguise the quiver in his voice, even as his mind found the dark humor in the situation.

Coming; yeah, he really wished he was, right now. Taking a few more deep breaths, he tried to will his painful erection away with no success, and ended up throwing on one of his bath robes over his clothes to hide it. Growling at the interruption, he burst out of the bathroom and stomped toward his bedroom door, unlocking it and yanking it open to reveal one of his father's older slaves. She seemed severely startled by his obvious anger, and he could easily hear the trembling in her voice as she stuttered out,

"L-Lord Uchiha wants to s-see you and your n-new slave when he gets home i-in an hour. He said to wait i-in the lounge."

Of course. Leave it to his father to want to take up his only day off from school.

"Alright," he sighed.

He wanted to give a more scathing response, but it wasn't the slave's fault, and he had already scared her enough. He usually tried to be nice to them when his father wasn't around, but she had just caught him at a... bad time. She gave him a shaky bow and took off, probably still frightened at his earlier actions, which only made him feel guiltier. He would have to find a way to apologize out of his father's watchful eye later. Until then, he was left with other matters to deal with.

Running a frustrated hand through his hair, Sasuke closed the door, and turned to lean his back against it. His earlier frustrations having long since subsided, he thought about what to do now. His father would expect that Sasuke had already given the boy his title, which would designate exactly what the boy meant to him. To be a slave would mean minimal meaning, to which he would be assumed to let anyone do as they pleased to the boy. To be a servant would tie him down to only Sasuke, except in the eyes of his father. To be a sex toy would mean the boy would be free game to any friends his father brought around the house, and all three of those options would still get the boy abused in many ways.

He already had more than enough scars on his body; he had only just started feeding the boy, and if he chose any of those options, he was basically putting the boy up for auction again. As much as he hated the idea, that left only for him to become Sasuke's pet. A cherished companion that belonged wholly to its owner and no one else; to even lay hands on someone else's pet without permission was a punishable crime. However... he had promised himself three years ago he would never take another pet again. Not after...

Scowling and pushing himself away from the door, he decided he still had roughly an hour to think it over. Heading toward his dresser, he fished out his phone from the drawer, remembering he still had yet to call Hinata and thank her for her assistance last night. So what if he was putting off interacting with that boy for now?

"Psychic Hotline; you have the wrong number."

He paused for a moment, caught off guard by the strange greeting.

"Hinata?"

"Oh, hey Sasuke. What's up?"

"Okay, you need to stop answering the phone like that. It's getting harder and harder to tell if you're joking or not."

He heard a chuckle from the other end of the line before she replied,

"Good! Then it's working. It's my fail safe, you know; for people I really don't want to talk to. I get a lot of spam calls and all."

"Right... anyway. I just wanted to thank you for last night. I owe you one."

"Oh yeah, that's right; how's the little fella' doing?"

Chancing a glance toward the walk-in closet, Sasuke ran his free hand through his hair. The door was still closed and locked, and there had been no sounds coming from in there. Honestly, as far as he knew, the boy might have hung himself by now. Of course, he really didn't think the boy would do anything like that, but he did have to admit, now that he'd thought about it, he was a little more eager to find out if he was okay.

"Um... he's fine, I guess. A pain in the neck." Or a nibble to the neck.

A sudden flash of the events from earlier swept through his brain, and suddenly Sasuke was trying to breathe through the sudden desire that flooded to his crotch and heated his face.

"That's good to hear. I really hope he starts talking to you soon, I think -"

She was cut off mid-sentence, and Sasuke could hear faint sounds in the background that sounded like a door opening and an indistinct voice. He couldn't make out what was said, but when Hinata started speaking again, it was with a hurried and hushed tone.

"Crap, my cousin's here. Looks like I've got more political arguments coming my way again. I'm sorry, I've got to go; can we talk again later?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Take care of what you have to, and I'll see you around."

"Thanks a million, see you soon!"

Without another word the line went dead, and Sasuke was left to sigh, staring down at the phone. This wasn't an uncommon occurrence, after all. Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin was one of the prominent figures in the higher Clans, and typically handled most of the situations that arose between Hinata and the people who opposed her way of life. It couldn't be helped. Pocketing the phone this time, he turned his attention back toward the closet, both wanting and dreading walking over and unlocking the heathen within. He wasn't afraid of the boy; he just wasn't looking forward to the confrontation at all.

Forcing himself to suck it up and remembering he was now on a time restraint, he schooled his expression into his usual bored look as he strode meaningfully toward the closet. With a single motion, he had unlocked the door and swung it open, only to be assaulted by a full frontal image of a very nude blonde, who was holding onto one of his shirts. The sweats he had been wearing previously had been discarded onto the floor, among a larger pile of otherwise clean clothes of Sasuke's that had been hanging up. The shirt draped over scarred knuckles was a deep black, but was inadvertently held just high enough that Sasuke's eyes dipped unconsciously lower, having full view of -

"It's about time. Did you cum?"

Startled out of his thoughts, his eyes flying back to meet those piercing blue eyes that were staring back at him, sparkling mischievously. Sasuke could feel heat rising to the tips of his ears, and struggled to remain stoic as he completely ignored the jab.

"Why are you naked?"

"Does it bother you?"

"Answer the question."

This time, the boy arched an eyebrow, the two staring each other down for a good minute before the boy finally looked back toward the rack of clothing he'd been going to, slipping the shirt in his hands over his head. The shirt fluttered over toned flesh, hiding the scars and various other injuries beneath it, falling just short of his hips and leaving his entire lower half exposed. Fighting to keep his eyes from roaming, Sasuke leaned against the door frame for support as he listened to the boy's reply.

"You left me in here with nothing to do. I got bored, so I started trying on your clothes. If I wasn't so skinny anymore, we'd be about the same size."

He reached for a pair of Sasuke's tighter pants, slipping them on and pulling at the waistband, showing a good distance between the hem and his stomach as if to make a point.

"And on that note," he continued, glancing back at Sasuke, "I'm still hungry. Got anything else to eat?"

The heat at the tip of Sasuke's ears had returned, but instead of embarrassment, this time it was out of anger. The nerve of this slave...! Never in his life had anyone ever treated him so... so... callously! Like he was_ beneath_ the boy in some way, shape or form. He couldn't understand it, let alone let it continue. If his father ever saw the boy act the way he was acting right now... there would be more screams and blood to worry about.

Sasuke let the heat of the moment drive him forward, off the door frame and toward the boy, his hand coming out to grasp the blonde by the collar of his newly 'borrowed' shirt. Just from his experience trying to lead the boy around by the chains he was bought in, Sasuke knew he didn't have the strength to lift him with only one arm, so instead he yanked the boy closer, inches away from his face.

"Do not think that just because I have shown you kindness," he growled. "That you have the right to treat me however you please. I am your Master. Remember. Your. Place."

Sasuke watched the boy's eyes widen slightly as a myriad of emotions flitted across his face, most of them too fast for Sasuke to make out exactly what was what. By the time he had barely pieced together a couple of the emotions: surprise, confusion, and defiance; the blonde sunk to his knees in front of Sasuke, effectively breaking the grasp he had on the collar of the shirt. For a second, he stood there, his own eyes wide as he gazed down at the shock of blonde hair suddenly level with his lower stomach, so when hands came around the waistband of his trousers, it startled him.

He jerked backward, unable to move the boy's hands before they dragged his pants and underwear down, where they caught on his thighs. The awkward position, the suddenness of the entire situation, and still being in the process of trying to back up while his pants were restricting his legs was what finally made Sasuke loose his balance. Gasping, he flailed out toward the door, unable to catch onto the frame before he toppled to the ground, landing on his bare ass before his head hit the floor. The impact instantly gave Sasuke a headache, a groan slipping past his lips as the entire situation momentarily disappeared.

It was only when he felt something deliciously warm and wet renew his sudden arousal for the second time today that his mind snapped back to the situation at hand. He tried to disguise a moan with a gasp as he tried to lift himself onto his elbows, only to regret the decision instantly. Just the sight of the boy so tenderly lowering his head down between Sasuke's legs made his entire body tremble with an intense lust.

Words refused to form on his tongue. His body refused his commands to shove the boy off. His eyes refused to look away from the erotic sight. Paralyzed by the pure, agonizing desire and the sharp, intense pleasure making his body shudder violently, he wondered hopelessly what situation he'd gotten himself into before all thought disappeared from his mind.


	5. Turning Tides

"Your name...!"

He wasn't sure where the sudden thought had come from, but Sasuke gripped onto it like a lifeline, uncaring of how strained the gasped words came out. He was struggling for breath, grasping for thoughts like straws, fighting himself even as he fought with the blonde between his legs, pushing and rolling the body above him, trying to lift him off. His entire body was shuddering and trying to shut down as a tongue laved delicately just below the head of his member before a deep, wet heat took his entire length and enveloped it. Once again, thoughts scattered, leaving Sasuke to throw his head back, his lungs heaving to the point of bursting.

How in the hell did this feel so... good? It shouldn't be happening, but he could already feel the coils of the intense pleasure bunching in his stomach, as his member strained into the heated suction. He was reminded of his prior attempt at release, but even the breaking point he had almost reached himself paled in comparison to the violent surge of heat jolting through his body. His toes curled in on themselves as he gripped at the carpet, biting down on his lip as he felt his orgasm building higher and higher until finally...

His entire body shuddered in primal need, a whine slipping past his lips as cold air hit the length of his member, making it twitch in response. Sasuke's eyes opened, trying to figure out in his daze what had happened, only to see and feel the body crawling up Sasuke's stomach, lifting his shirt and nibbling at the exposed skin as he went. He tried to push the blonde off him again, but his arms wouldn't respond; instead they lay shaking by his sides as the boy's mouth made it to Sasuke's left nipple, eliciting a sharp moan before Sasuke could stop it.

"Wh-what ar- _Oh God _\- What a-are you do-"

"Don't talk."

Both the words and the tone of voice the blonde used sent another wave of heat coursing through Sasuke, his member twitching against the boy's thigh even as the blonde shifted, grinding against him. Gasping for breath, feeling a tongue making circles around his quickly hardening nipple, he struggled once more with his thoughts, trying and failing to hold onto any anger at being ordered around.

"I-I..."

Sasuke gasped, a pain filled whine slipping past his lips even as his entire face heated when teeth came down over his nipple, digging into the sensitive flesh. His fingers curled against the carpet even as his entire body froze in place, save for the shudders running through him and the ever insistent, twitching member between his legs. Sasuke's breath came in quivering spurts as the boy finally released his nipple, the sensitive bud stinging with pain and heat and tingling pleasure.

"I said. Don't talk."

His breath hitched both, at the words repeated, and the sudden mind-blowing sensation of his own silken clothes being used against him as the boy began a slow, circular grinding motion against Sasuke's straining manhood. His lips parted to try and form words again, but Sasuke snapped his jaw shut before he could, producing a quiet whine instead. His entire face heated in embarrassment at the sound even as he felt the blonde slowly work his way up Sasuke's bared body, his tongue leaving cooling trails of goosebumps up his chest until Sasuke's shirt was in the way.

Battling the shaking in his body, the raven arched his back, and felt the delicious tremors in his lower region as his length pushed against the silken fabric grinding over it. Having lost all train of thought by this point, his eyes rolled back into his head as he felt his entire body surrender to the intense waves of pleasure washing over him.

That was when the grinding stopped.

Gasping for air, his entire body bucking upward, trying to find another rhythm to lose itself in, Sasuke's eyes refocused on the looming stare of the blonde above him, who had a mischievous sparkle in the depths of his ocean colored eyes. For a second, he lay there, his chest heaving and his body spasming, having been caught for the second time in a row of _almost_ being at that edge of orgasm, and suddenly anger swarmed through his veins. The audacity...!

With a breathless growl, Sasuke used every bit of strength left in his body to flip himself and the boy atop him, rolling their bodies in a quick motion and earning a surprised yelp from the blonde as their positions were quickly reversed. Kicking off one leg of the trousers danging from his knees by this point, Sasuke straddled the boy, pinning his hands above his head as he hovered inches away from the blonde's face. He tried to catch his breath, to use the moment of calm to gather his thoughts, when he felt the boy arch upward, their bodies pressing pleasurably together and undoing most of the calm Sasuke had struggled for.

"That is not..." he started, wincing at his breathy tone, "What I meant... by 'Remember your-"

He was cut off mid-sentence as the blonde lifted his face to close the gap between them, soft but chapped lips laying over his in a fierce, almost possessive kiss. Startled, Sasuke jerked back, only to find the hands he had pinned to the ground had grabbed onto his own wrists. He felt the muscles of the body underneath him flex, and with surprising ease, the boy sat up, bringing Sasuke with him and bending his legs so he was still straddling the boy, but with his legs now pinned under the weight of his own body. His heart leaped into his throat as Sasuke felt the first pangs of fear.

His thoughts were slowly coming back to him, despite the lust attempting to drive out everything else; where he was, who he was, and the events that had drove him to open that dreaded closet door and face the... _demon_ within. Clearly this boy was dangerous, given how strong he was.

"I thought I told you to shut up already?"

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Sasuke tried to twist his wrists out of the tight grip that held them, only for them to be twisted behind his back almost painfully, his back arching upward to try and alleviate some of the pain. Sasuke hissed as the pressure increased on his wrists, and helplessly he continued arching into them, until his head hit the floor and his legs were burning from the awkward position he was left in; naked from the waist down, arched and exposed to his impromptu captor. It sent a shiver up his spine at the thought, but that shiver paled in comparison to the jolt of white-hot pleasure when he felt the boy's mouth once more come down over his member.

Sasuke had to bite his lip to keep from crying out at the sudden, intense bliss that came from the quick pace of the boy's tongue and mouth. His body spasmed without his will, struggling for both, less and more, only serving to show Sasuke just how useless his position was. No matter which way he tried moving, he couldn't shift an inch without pain stopping him. Even the pain couldn't touch the ever rising coil in his lower stomach, however, his breath coming in short, gasping pants as he was brought closer and closer to that orgasm he'd been denied all morning.

He could hear the sounds he was making as if from a distance; jagged and breathless moans and whines he had never produced in his life, making his body heat with shame and for some reason, making the feelings rocketing through his body even more intense. He could hear the slurping and popping of the boy's mouth over his stiffness, feel every inch of his rough tongue and the back of the boy's tonsils and the intense suction and...

Sasuke felt one of his hands shifted beneath his body, both of his wrists grasped by one of the boy's hand as his now free hand came down over Sasuke's mouth, quieting the loud, quickening cries as Sasuke's heart slammed against his chest. Sasuke's eyes closed tightly, lights dancing behind them from the pressure as his entire body stiffened and trembled, pure ecstasy ripping through him as he finally came into the waiting mouth above him. He rocked and bucked upward even as the head of his length once more hit the back of the boy's throat and stayed there as it spasmed and gushed.

If the blonde hadn't covered Sasuke's mouth, he was sure he would have had to answer for the loud, unrestricted moan that slipped past his lips as he came, his muscles buzzing with the euphoria of an intense orgasm. Even sex with his beauty hadn't been this... this... mind blowing. He could feel every nerve in his body singing with pleasure and relief, and he was more than aware of his slowly relaxing heartbeat against his ribcage. He felt it when the blonde's hand was removed from his mouth, but even the sensation of gentle hands on his body moving him into a straightened laying position couldn't make him want to move.

He felt dead, yet so amazingly alive, and to move and waste the moment would be -

"Uzumaki."

The words broke through Sasuke's haze, and for a moment he had to wonder if he'd truly heard anything at all, but a glance upward showed blue eyes fixed on him. Sasuke's brows furrowed as he tried to bring back his thought process and remember what had been said. Uzumaki...? He had just opened his mouth to question the boy when the blonde said again.

"You asked my name. Naruto Uzumaki."

Uzumaki... now that he was slowly being able to think again, he thought the clan name rung a bell, but he couldn't put his finger on it just yet. Instead, he took a long, well needed breath before laying his head back on the ground. He felt tired, and after a battle like that, he would rather he hadn't remembered anything. Yet, he did, and he still had to get the boy - Naruto... Uzumaki - fixed up and presentable to his father, attitude and all.

... As well as himself, it seemed. Great.


End file.
